


What Happens In A Dream, Stays In The Dream

by tzaharasykes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Biting, Bitterness, Cheating, Confusion, Dream Sex, F/M, Fights, Fingerfucking, Frustration, Guilt, Infidelity, Magic, Neck Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Rage, Rare Pairings, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shame, Smut, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaharasykes/pseuds/tzaharasykes
Summary: In what she assumes to be Gideon's dreamworld, Emma is having strange unexplainable feelings towards Mr. Gold. She doesn't know what to do about it or whether or not Gold is having the same trouble. Mostly, she wants to hurry up and leave before it gets any weirder. As things between her and the Dark One turn heated, Emma couldn't possibly understand why this would be happening in Gideon's dream...unless of course, it's not actually Gideon's dream at all.Diverges from season 6 episode 19 scene after Gold puts Emma, Gideon, and himself into the dream realm.





	What Happens In A Dream, Stays In The Dream

Emma didn't know what this was, it was probably due to the dream. Yes that was probably it, it was all the dreamworld she was currently walking through side by side with Rumplestiltskin. Everything seemed hazy at some points as she trudged through the leaves of the forest, her eyes glancing at Gold every few moments. She didn't know why, but she felt....drawn in a sense to this older man next to her, like a moth to light. Emma wanted to know this man, as in REALLY know him, his past, every dark secret he kept hidden deep within himself. 

Rumplestiltskin--or Gold, as Emma most liked to call him--strode with purpose as he always did with absolutely everything. He was a confident, proud, and snarky man, and it was shown clear as day with the way he carried himself. His manners weren't to her liking, not usually. But here right now....what the hell did any of it matter? All Emma saw was a man of sincere determination and power with every stride in his step. Enchanting. Attractive. Rumplestiltskin is a man of....experience.

Emma's breathing quickened, and it wasn't because of the pace of their speed-walking. Her face flushed and she felt wronged. It didn't make sense, and the entire situation was rather disturbing. She glanced at Gold again to see if he felt any strange sensations as she was. No, he seemed as pissed as always. And if he did feel odd, he was good at not showing it. Keeping everything hidden as he did with everything...especially with her. Emma was sick of it. 

Gold let out a deep frustrated sigh, and Emma's chest fluttered hearing the low masculine sound of his voice. She can't believe that she was actually marveled by it.

 _What is happening?_ Emma thought with disgust at herself. _Why do things feel so...different here? Well...this is a dreamland so a little weirdness is to be expected but...this?! No, it can't be. We're in Gideon's dream right now so this creepy and unnatural attraction I'm having towards his father doesn't make any sense! I definitely DON'T like Gold, and he sure as hell isn't crazy about ME either. This can't be something Gideon could POSSIBLY ever dream about and why the HELL would he?!_

Emma shuddered, feeling queasy until she stole a glance at Gold, who had turned to her as he walked, raising a brow. 

"Something wrong?" he said. He looked irritated, yet concerned all at once. His voice was soft against the whispering chills of the winter forest path they were on. 

Emma frowned, shook her head rapidly and cleared her throat. She wanted to stop thinking, no...NEEDED to stop. "Nothing," she replied nonchalantly and thought of a way to make conversation in an attempt to steer things back to normal. "Where is Gideon anyway? Isn't this _his_ dream?" Yes...because this is supposed to be GIDEON'S dream and the tightness Emma felt in her belly as she watched Gold lean his head back, close his eyes, and let out another soft sounding sigh was NOT what was supposed to be happening right now. 

"It's not that simple," Gold explained. "Dreams are a maze."

"Then why am I here?" 

Gold stopped and turned to her. "You are here to stop you from doing anything back there. If you kill her or banish her before I find my son's heart, he will be lost to me forever." He was referring to the Black Fairy, who currently had Gideon's heart in her possession.

Emma stared at him. She didn't know this and felt guilty. "You could have just told me that," she said.

They continued walking, Emma close by and falling into sync with him. 

"Well, Saviors have the luxury of always doing the right thing. I do not," Gold mumbled bitterly. 

Emma tried to lessen the guilt she felt towards him. It was very unlike her, she didn't care what Gold ever felt for himself, she was done feeling sorry for him. But now she felt the need to stop and let him know that he does have a chance. Emma thought she could feel his pain deep within her core, it was one of anguish, regret, and despair. He had lost one son before and now he was on the verge of losing another. Emma looked at his face. The worry, the sadness, the frustration and fury boiling inside, Emma wanted him to let it all out. Let it out on her...in her. He could go as hard as he wanted, as fast. He could spill it all, she could help him break down his walls so much that she would know just what he was hiding in that dark forbidden soul of his. She wanted a taste, and the need of it, the need growing between her legs was getting heavy, getting stronger. 

Emma felt her cheeks flush red and she wiped the nonexistent sweat off her forehead. She put a bit of distance between herself and Gold, feeling incredibly embarrassed by her own thoughts even though Gold had no idea she was having them.

"Where is he out here?" Emma whined, just wanting to hurry up and find that damn son of Gold's so they could get the hell out of this realm and never think of it again. 

All of a sudden, Gold held up his hand and stopped to listen. Emma quieted and stood still, hearing only the winds of the forest at first...but then...

A light creaking, audible and faint. Slowly it became clear. It was coming from an old small cottage made of wood. Gold led the way to it and Emma followed behind. They walked in and Emma closed the squeaky door behind them. She looked around. It was indeed small, probably belonging to a poorer family. Or not since...none of this was actually real. 

Then she noticed Gold standing there, her back to her. His posture was tense. The creaking sound was strong. They walked forward and Emma noticed the sound's origin: a cradle. It was rocking side to side all on its own. 

Gold stood next to the cradle and gently put his hand over it to stop its movement. 

A soft but sudden voice of a woman singing a lullaby pierced the cottage, startling both of them. It came and went in less than a few seconds.

"Shit," Emma said, shivering. "What is this place?"

Gold was silent for a moment, his back facing her. "I was born here," he whispered. "Not that it was ever much of a home, after my mother left."

Emma gasped, her eyes widening as large as saucers as she came upon the revelation that revealed...oh...so...much. She wished she could take it all back, had tuned him out or SOMETHING. Anything to forget what he just told her. Because this...this was not his son's dream. No, not at all. 

Gold was dead still in the middle of the room. The silence hung heavy in the air between them, as well as an alien sort of tension that neither of them could explain. Emma didn't know what to do. All she could think to say was the obvious so that's what she went with. "This isn't Gideon's dream is it? It's yours."

Gold finally turned his body to face her. "It would seem so." 

Emma was confused and apprehensive. He seemed calm now. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "I thought we were supposed to be in Gideon's dream, not yours."

"I don't know how or why we are here, Miss Swan." The way he spoke her name sent a tingling up Emma's spine. "It may be accidental, and I do believe my son is wandering around here somewhere. But this--" He stepped forward. "--it explains...quite a bit." He moved closer and Emma instinctively stepped back, her brows furrowing, her heart racing. _What is he doing?_

Everything became blurry and hazy. Gold's dark figure was still approaching and a sly smile was gradually curving upward. Emma's knees went weak and she stumbled. 

Strong arms grabbed at her and held her up. Emma breathed, feeling her black cap fall off her tresses as she gazed up at the man above her. Yes, he was much older than she, but strong and...powerful and dangerous...his face was so hot to look at from this angle. Emma wanted to laugh. She couldn't even explain any of this. This was all so surreal, so wrong. He had Belle, his wife. And she had Hook, her fiance who was...not here. And Belle? Who is that again? She was nowhere to be seen either. No one was around. No one would know. None of it was real...

Gold lifted her closer to his face, still holding her slanted in his arms as if they were in the middle of a dance. His breathing was thick and shallow, as was hers, his pupils dilated. 

Emma traced her tongue over her lips quickly, moistening them as they had gotten dry and noticed how Gold's eyes followed the movement of her tongue. The heaviness between her legs had increased to high levels, and, as if he could sense just that, Gold roamed his gaze down her body as Emma shifted her legs. 

"Did you know?" Emma whispered breathlessly. "Did you know this entire time?"

Gold narrowed his eyes down at her. "Obviously not Miss Swan," he said lowly. "Though I was wondering what was going on during our little stroll in the woods earlier. I was much better at hiding it than you were that's for sure." He chuckled at Emma's reddening face. 

Emma swallowed. "So this...it's your dream...does this mean..?"

Gold waved his hand toward the cradle, transforming it into a bed, complete with wooden frames. He brought Emma to stability, then led her to the bed and lay her down. She didn't protest. She couldn't.

"What the fuck is happening?" Emma said, her voice rising in panic. "Are you making me do this? Making me feel this way? I--" A strong wave of arousal hit her and she moaned out loud, loving the way it felt at the pit of her stomach. 

She heard Gold let out a grumble of his own as he climbed over her, arms holding him up on both sides. He held her wrists down. "Not at first Miss Swan, for that was involuntary. But it's different now that I'm aware of what's going on. After all...this is my dream."

"You're fucking sick," Emma growled.

"I'd watch that tongue if I were you."

Emma shivered at the commanding tone in his voice, and then felt angry and horny all over again. "But...why? You've n-never--" Never what? Emma didn't know how to finish that sentence. Luckily Gold knew what she was trying to say.

He traced his finger down her jaw and said, "Do you really want to know?" He placed kisses at the jawline and on her chin, down her neck. Emma sighed and leaned her head back to his touch.

After a few more kisses, Emma asked, "Are you...in love with me?"

Gold froze, and smiled against her neck. He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Of course not Miss Swan. I don't love you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Gold smirked sadistically. "I just think it'd be fun to fuck the pirate's pretty little toy. After all, he did take my first wife from me did he not? I may as well return the favor."

"What?!" Emma yelled, trying to ignore her growing lust at his lewd words. "So thi-this is because of...of your feud with HOOK? That's what this is all about?!"

Gold smiled with his uneven sharp teeth showing, looking like the true crocodile he is. 

Emma growled out loud and squirmed underneath him. She was panting now, beads of sweat clinging to the skin on her head, and the aching between her legs begging to be taken care of soon. 

"Just so you know Miss Swan," Gold purred. "I would have wanted this with any woman that would have gotten close to him. It just so happened to be you. Lucky me."

"You're SICK!" Emma screamed and shouted as Gold began undressing her with his magic. "Just let the fuck go of it already!"

Gold stopped and put his mouth next to her ear. "Make me," he whispered. "Isn't that what you want? To have me...let go?"

"Yes! Yes!" Emma shouted out and Gold removed the rest of her clothing with a snap. Emma shivered as she lay bare under this man...the man who was the father of her first love, the one she had had a child with. And now she was about to do the unthinkable, while being engaged to her second supposed true love--his most hated foe. It was just so...twisted and filthy. Filth is what turned her on, and it was probably what Gold wanted to happen. 

He himself had not undressed, only having shed his suit jacket. He sat up by her and spread her legs apart. Emma closed her eyes and let out a shameless moan when he began massaging her down there. It was EXACTLY what she needed, what she'd been waiting for all this time. 

"Oh...Oh!" she cried as he stretched her with two of his digits while thumbing her clit at the same time. She moved her hips, trying to match the rhythm. 

"Such a dirty little thing you are," Gold teased, pushing and curling his skilled fingers further into her. Emma let out a pleasurable yelp, her body and face feeling incredibly hot. "Is this how you are with your pirate?" With his other hand, he felt around her breast, stopping to twist the hardened nipple. Emma winced, unable to think coherently. 

He chuckled darkly. "If only he could see you now, desperately trying to fuck yourself on MY hand. What do you think he would say? Would he still want to marry you? Hmm...he'll have whatever wench comes his way I'm sure, eventually you'd be no different. I must admit...this is a delightfully way to get back at him for all he's done to me."

Emma whined and rolled her hips up as Gold quickened his pace, locking his lips and teeth at the spot above her breast, ensuring a mark. She could hear him breathing heavily, his voice dark and raspy. "Oh but none of this is real is it," he mumbled against her skin. "It's all without any real consequence. What a shame." 

Gold waited until Emma was almost at her high point, then pulled out. Emma whimpered and rolled her hips forward, trying to fill the emptiness inside of her. She opened her lust blown eyes and saw him gazing at her in the same state as she. Her nude chest heaved up and down shakily as she waited for what he might do next. She noticed the obvious bulge in his pants and wondered why he was still clothed. He was such a fine dresser and Emma wondered what lay beneath the expensive dress shirt and pants...

"On your stomach. Now," he ordered gruffly. Emma startled and did just that. He looked pissed. 

Emma felt her ass being lifted up and the sound of a belt buckle being undone. Emma tried to turn her head but Gold just held her face down and out of view. 

"Don't even think about it," he snarled. Emma swallowed nervously and closed her eyes, her head resting on the pillow.

Gold must have taken his pants off because Emma felt a large hardness against her warm dripping hole. He rubbed his cock against her. 

"Fffuuuckk," Emma whispered. 

Gold scoffed.

"Wh-What's...." Emma faltered when she felt his penis inching its way inside of her. Her mouth dropped, relishing the feeling of being filled. 

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Wh-What would she say if she were here? Belle," Emma managed to get out. It was a question he had sprung on her about Hook, and she wanted to throw it back in his face. That's right. She wasn't the only one with a spouse waiting back home. 

This had obviously been the wrong (or right) thing to say because Gold slammed into her with a furious thrust. 

"Ah!" Emma yelped. 

"Didn't I tell you to watch your tongue Miss Swan?" He pulled out then slammed into her again. "It doesn't matter what I do. She will never trust me." He panted hard as he continued his thrusting while he spoke. "She...will always see me...as a villain. I--I'm no savior. I...can't...be...the hero she WANTS me to be!"

Emma screeched out in delirious pleasure. Yes, this. More, more of this! It felt so good! So right! He needed this! SHE needed this!

"Wh--why are we here?" she gasped through the constant fucking. "Why...you're mom's...house..." She wanted to know. He was abandoned, just like her. She wanted to know how he felt about it, whether they shared the same pain of loneliness. 

Gold's nails dug into her hips as he continued to fuck, slowing in rhythm. "Doesn't matter."

No! He needs to open up! "I...was an orphan...too. I...know how it is...Ohhh...I need to know....when I defeat her...you...you're on my side...AHH!"

Gold had just pulled her by the hair. Emma remained with her eyes shut tight. 

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped angrily, exciting Emma further. "Do you think this is a fond memory? Being in this fucking house? That woman never gave a damn! She never even bothered giving me a NAME." He leaned in close to the side of her face and snarled with hot malice. "When you go to defeat her, I won't shed a single fucking tear. So please, Miss Swan, don't assume we share the same story. Because we sure as hell don't."

He let go of her hair allowing her head to fall back onto the pillow as her rammed into her from behind over and over, rambling out incoherent sentences about misery, death, trust, family, and darkness. And Emma could feel it within her, burning like fire, as if all his violently grim repression had coiled itself around her so she could feed off it. 

She focused on his movements in her until she came undone, right underneath him. He didn't care, just continued his thrusts until he let out a sharp grunt and came inside of her with a shout. 

Emma felt shame, and she tried to remember that she was technically still dreaming. Perhaps this will change when she woke up. She was just thankful for the release, and she didn't mind that Gold was still laying on top of her from behind. 

Eventually, he sighed and got up, allowing her to open her eyes. His pants were on. Of course, magic. She never even saw a thing, it was all felt. Emma tried to cool the heat from her face. She probably looked a sweaty mess and even though there was no point in covering for modesty, she still yearned to put something over herself. Gold stared at her.

"Um..." Emma looked back expectantly.

"Right," he mumbled. And then her clothes were on, including her black cap. She was also fresh and clean, no hint of the scandal they had just committed. 

Emma stood up and the bed was turned back into a cradle. 

"I think we've spent enough time here," Gold said. "It may well be a dream but my son is still in here somewhere and I intend to find him."

Without another word, they left the cottage behind for good.

* * *

 

Emma wanted to know how things would be once they got back into the real world. She felt guilty enough as is. She was to be married to Killian very soon and she had cheated on him. Gold must have figured what she was thinking because he assured her, rather in an agitated manner, that technically they hadn't laid a hand on each other and were still laying asleep in the middle of his pawnshop. Emma was still concerned but Gold brushed her off and reminded her to never EVER speak of what had occurred in that cottage to ANYONE, or else. Emma didn't really want to know about the "or else" but she was still miffed. Her normal feelings of animosity towards the other man returned and it felt good, like she was herself again. She wanted to throw him aside into the nearest ice river bank and seriously contemplated on doing so. 

But instead, Gold gave her a dark look as if he could read her mind, the same one he had given her at the cottage and it made Emma feel weak in the knees. She hated him. She hated this dream, she hated what he could make her do and feel. 

She tried to argue that very point but Gold snapped at her. "Enough of this Swan! I don't care for any of your fruitless attempts to make me sorry for you or anybody else!" He gritted his teeth at her with menace. "I just want to find my son."

"I think you finally have," Gideon said, standing a couple yards away looking angry and upset. "What took you so long? I've stood here waiting all this time."

Emma sighed and looked away as Gold went up to his son and apologized for the delay with lies as sweet as sugar. He was easily forgiven and the two hugged it out. Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for Gideon. She also felt sorry for Belle. But most of all, she felt sorry for herself.

* * *

 

The three of them woke up to find Belle and Regina in the shop, stepping towards them cautiously. Emma lingered her gaze at Gold, who was currently trying to get over the shock of what he had witnessed in his own dream. It was revealed that Gold was destined to be the Savior, the one to destroy the dark evil, which unfortunately is his mother--the Black Fairy. She had chosen her power, had panicked and tried to "save" him, but screwed everything up and was cast away by the Blue Fairy. She had used the shears and severed his fate. Gold's own mother was the reason for his abandonment and all his suffering, eventually leading to his descent into darkness. It was unlike anything Emma had ever witnessed, and the saddest.

The two locked eyes and for once, Gold looked at her with a silent understanding and gratitude. After all, Emma was the one who had encouraged him to face one of his biggest fears and allow himself to be vulnerable. Emma didn't know why she had done it the way she did, it was probably due to the mechanisms of the dream and the fact that Gold getting answers would be a way out of there. But she felt like at that point, she understood him well enough. Even if he would never admit it, in some ways they were alike. They both knew the misery of abandonment, depression, and loneliness. They knew how hard it was to be vulnerable in front of others, to always want to hide behind walls of cold steel, where no one could get a single glimpse of anything that could be categorized as weak. 

Emma moved and felt a dampness in her crotch area. She then remembered the sexual aspect of the dream and blushed, looking away uncomfortably. They may never have touched each other in person, but their little imaginary activity surely had an effect on their real life bodies. Gold grumbled and attempted to casually position himself so that his own crotch would be covered. He wasn't hard, but Emma was sure there was still a stain there and he didn't want Belle or Gideon to see. It didn't matter, it was hardly noticeable. Gold was probably thankful that he was wearing all black. 

Regina spoke, "Now that nap time's over, it's time for battle." She held up a whole wand toward Emma. They had had one half of the wand, but now it seems Regina and her posse had managed to get their hands on the other. It was what they needed to defeat the Black Fairy.

Emma raised her brows, glad for the distraction and Regina's diligence. "You found the other half."

"Indeed I did. Now let's go de-wing that bat." 

Emma stopped her. "Actually I don't think I'm the Savior that's supposed to fight the Black Fairy." She looked at Gold, who was still crouched on the floor nervously touching his lip. "Gold, this is on you." 

He looked up at her for a moment, then lowered his eyes. Emma could tell this was a weight on his shoulders. She knew the feeling. It was what Saviors felt all the time.

Regina and Belle looked at him with disbelief. 

"Wait, Gold is a Savior?" Regina questioned, sounding skeptic. 

"Rumple is this true?" Belle asked softly.

Gold continued to stare at the floor. "Yes, it's true."

A smile broke out on Belle's face as she knelt on the floor beside him. Gold tensed at her touch. "All these years," she said breathlessly, gazing into his face with delight. "All these years I've known there was a good man behind the beast. Now you know it too."

Gold turned his face away and scowled. It was something only Emma saw, and unfortunately Gideon too who was sitting in view. He furrowed his brows, obviously confused at his father's reaction to his mother's kind words.

Emma knew from Gold's furious venting back at the cottage that this most likely had something to do with Belle's lack of acceptance of Gold's true nature, for he is both man and beast. Emma raised a brow, one side of her mouth curving up slyly at the thought of her short experience with him. Yes, Mr. Gold is indeed both a man...and a beast.

* * *

 

The charcoal heart of the Black Fairy sat in the middle of the table at Granny's. Emma and Hook sat together on one side while her parents sat across them. Gold remained standing at the side, only there to show them what he'd done.

"The Black Fairy has been banished for good," Gold said.

Emma stared up at him feeling proud and grateful. She tried to ignore the tiny hint of arousal in her and the question of why the hell she would be feeling this now that they were no longer in any dream. 

She felt Killian nestle in closer beside her. Yes. Killian Jones, her true love, the man she was to marry. Nothing else mattered, Gold didn't matter. At least not in that way.

"You really did it," she told him and felt her stomach flutter when he looked upon her with kind eyes. "And the Blue Fairy?"

"Safe," he replied. "Back with her kind. All is as it was."

"Thank you, Gold," David said, his voice and expression showing his appreciation.

"Looks like the wedding can happen tomorrow, thanks to you," Snow added. 

Gold's lips twitched at that and he nodded.

Emma leaned forward, placing her hand at the edge of the table. She looked into his eyes sincerely. "You did good...Savior."

They gazed at each other for what seemed like long minutes. She noticed his breathing had gone a bit shallow, his pupils dilating just as they had back in the dream. Emma swallowed, unable to break this strange spell that had been cast over them both. 

Killian snuggled his arm around Emma and grinned cheerfully, oblivious to everything. Gold smirked at him, then turned back to Emma, shockingly placing a hand on hers right then and there. 

"If you ever need anything Miss Swan, you know where to find me," he said, his hidden message quite clear. Then he dropped her hand and left the diner. 

As her parents and fiance chattered excitedly about the wedding, Emma remembered she needed some jewelry and that maybe...it wouldn't hurt to make a quick stop at Mr. Gold's Pawnshop before the wedding tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so strange because I don't ship Golden Swan romantically or sexually at all, rather I love their dynamic as it used to be in the first 3 seasons and in this episode. Yet here I wrote this dirty thing. Oh well, you know fanfiction ;) things can get pretty weird around here. I had this thought in my mind and I knew it wouldn't leave unless I wrote it out. I guess I've been having a growing appreciation for rare pairings.
> 
> I've also tried to write out what I understood from Emma and Rumple's canon relationship in the episode. I think they really do have a lot of similarities, despite one being light and the other being dark. If they wanted, they could make quite the team. Of course, being in a sexual relationship is completely out of character and wrong since...well there's just too many weird connections as is. You all know it I'm sure, despite shipping them or not. Which is why I thought using the dream would be perfect. A lot of what you dream is all in your subconscious or stuff you always think about, and since this was Rumple's dream about using Emma to get back at Hook (and to let out all his frustrations about life) and Emma was with him at this time, he would want her to have those types of feelings for him, which is why Emma was the way she was. And then when Rumple realized he was in his own dream, he was able to have better control over it. This is never said in canon, I just made it up and it was a fun idea to work with and it was the only way I could make Golden Swan happen without it being overly random for me.
> 
> Emma's sexual feelings still linger even after waking up because after being with someone like that and having both parties aware of it, I'm sure you wouldn't ever look at them the same way again. Also, she might feel some attraction due to what happened in the dream and how she could feel a bit of his emotions in her as well. However I don't believe these two could ever fall in love. In the end as you can tell by Rumple's attitude towards Hook, he's getting off on the fact that he will be fucking the pirate's wife.  
> As for his relationship with Belle, I changed some things so the infidelity makes sense. Though I wouldn't blame him if he was a bit annoyed with her in canon because lately it feels she doesn't understand him as well as she used to, but that's just my own opinion. 
> 
> I hope this didn't weird you out too much and was somewhat enjoyable ;)


End file.
